LOTS (Revised)
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: .:REVISED:. Welcome to the L.O.T. (League of Teens), a top-secret training facility run by the Teen Titans and Young Justice League. Here, the next generation of heroes and heroines are trained control their powers and use them to bring justice. NO MORE OCs PLEASE! Rated T for Violence and Language! (Ratings may go up)


**Hey guys, so some of y'all maybe wondering 'Why is this crazy bitch revising her story again?' Well, I have a good reason: I didn't like what I wrote. So I'm fixing it up. You see, if I don't like something then I change it or I fix it. I'm still leaving up the old version so new readers can go get an idea of what this fic is about. I will not give up on this story. This story is my best story yet. I have a lot of things planned. However, there will be SOME major chances. I'd tell you guys what those changes are... but that would ruin the surprise. ****I'll be asking for more OCs after the tenth or thirteenth chapters. Yada yada yada.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Briarwood Preparatory Academy (BPA) is coming back. I'll be getting start on BPA after I finish editing and writing the chapters for the first half of L.O.T.S. If y'all like to get a head start and begin working on an OC, you can simply click the link on my profile. (I don't wanna get into trouble with the "Eliminator.")**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER  
FEBRUARY 2, 06:54 EST**

A group of five young adults, plus a teenager, walked through the halls of the Watchtower. An ebony haired man in the group wore a black unitard with a black stylized domino mask and black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was colored in a lighter grey and he wore a black utility belt with a holster on the side of his right leg. Next to him was a woman, also with dark hair, dressed in a black halter bodysuit with tiny silver stars printed all over the fabric. She wore silver bracelets, a silver armlet on her left arm, and silver knee-high boots. "What if they reject us?"

"They we continue with our plans." The man replied.

"What about Batman?" She asked as other two men walked and talked behind them.

One of them was a redhead, dressed in a completely red Robin Hood-esque costume. The other man was, yet, again dark-haired and dressed in a red and black unitard with black gloves and boots; he was Tempest. "What about the Bat?" The teen next to the first asked.

He was wearing a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest. The suit had long sleeves and he wore a black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and a unique pattern at the end. The boy was wearing a yellow belt and a black domino mask. He was dressed like Robin: the Boy Wonder.

"He will most likely be the one to have the League turn down your request." The woman stated.

"Relax, Donna, you always have to make a big deal out of nothing." The man dressed as Robin Hood replied.

"_Please_, as if you have _nothing_ to worry about, _Arrow_." The woman, Donna, said.

"That's because I don't." The man, Red Arrow, stated.

"_Right_," Donna's tone was drenched with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"What's our argument?" Robin asked as Donna and Red Arrow entered into an argument.

"We don't have one." The man in the black suit replied.

"What do you mean we don't have one?" Robin said. "Nightwing-"

"We'll wing it, just leave it to me." Nightwing stated as a blur of yellow and red ran up to him.

"Dude, the cafeteria is serving donuts today." The yellow and red flash stated.

"That's great, KF." Nightwing waved him off.

"Did you hear a single word I said?" Kid Flash stated. "They have donuts in the cafeteria man! Doughy circles with a hole in the middle!"

"Not now, Wally, go eat your donut... or something." He said.

"Man, no wonder Kori dumped you this time." He muttered.

"Heard that, and she didn't dump me." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Wait- What happened?"

"Nothing, Kori just overacted." Nightwing said.

"No," Robin gave him a look. "_Shh!_"

Nightwing and the others watched Robin, whose eyes were wide with shock. He has a finger pressed inside his ear. He was using a communication link. "Tim, what's the problem?" Nightwing asked.

"Superboy got cut... badly" Robin stated. "Abort mission and prepare a report on progress and the incident, I'll be there as fast as possible." Robin looked at the adults. "I have to go." He stated, dashing down the halls of the Watchtower.

"Jesus Christ," Tempest commented as they approached a metal door.

The door's sensors picked up on their movement and it parted open, sliding into the wall. When they walked in, it closed behind them.

All eyes landed on them the moment they entered the monitor womb. Nightwing's body stiffened momentarily, but he regained composure. He spotted his former mentor walking towards him. Nightwing felt the brooding nature of the Dark Knight wash over him, all confidence was gone. "Dick?" A chill traveled up his spine at the sound of Batman's dark, gruff, emotionless tone.

"We need to talk." Nightwing replied.

* * *

"We deny your request."

Nightwing gritted his teeth. He was afraid they would say that. Nightwing instantly regretted coming to the Watchtower without an argument, rather than planning one out like Tim had suggested the day before. Currently, Nightwing and the four other young adults were standing in the Watchtower's Hall of Justice. Their mentors sat at a round table. Present were: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). "That's not fair." Red Arrow stated.

"Your arguments were invalid." Wonder Woman said.

"We shouldn't have to mentor those kids." Nightwing pointed out.

"Then that would apply to us." Superman replied.

"Superman's right, we didn't have to mentor you." Batman agreed. "We indoctrinated all of you into crime fighting; we could have let you live normal lives instead. However, remember, you were the ones who wanted to be at our sides and help us."

"I followed you because _Bruce Wayne _proved to be inept to raise a nine-year-old boy." Nightwing focused his eyes on the Dark Knight. "He was hardly around, but the Batman was."

"Your request is still denied." Green Arrow sighed.

"That's not fair!" Kid Flash snapped.

The four other protégés blinked, staring at the speedster with wide eyes. He was never the one to snap. Usually, Kid Flash was so calm and laid back. One could only guess that the tension in the room was having a bad effect on him. "Why?" The Flash asked.

"The Team's last mission was in August." Kid Flash replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aquaman asked.

"It's been six months." He stated.

"So?" Green Arrow raised an eyebrow.

"They haven't made any progress." Nightwing replied.

"What was the mission?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It was a covert mission; they were supposed to infiltrate LexCorp." He said.

"Didn't you assign that mission Batman?" Superman looked at the Dark Knight.

"I didn't, Robin did." Batman shook his head.

"They haven't gotten the least amount of work done?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"No," Red Arrow replied.

"Why?" He said.

"They're all busy helping out the newest members." Tempest replied.

"How does your organization fit into all this?" The Flash asked.

"We've always taken in new heroes, but it's too much to help them out and keep watch over an entire city at the same time." The Flash's protégé stated.

"And...?" Wonder Woman said.

"Terra, a.k.a. Tara Markov," Donna Troy mentioned.

Everyone looked at her in pure confusion. They were talking about one topic and suddenly Wonder Woman's sister brings them to another. "Please elaborate," Martian Manhunter stated.

"Terra was the girl who could move the Earth, literally." Nightwing caught on to what Donna was getting across. "She had the power, but she didn't have the control to do it."

"We still don't understand." Green Arrow said.

"She was a mercenary, working for Deathstroke." Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with the previous topic." Wonder Woman pointed out

"It actually does, because _he_ got to her first before _we_ could help her." Tempest replied. "The Team's already losing patience with new members. If they suddenly give up on mentoring, they're leaving them out in the open to be taken in by people like..."

"Joker?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, he has Harley." Red Arrow said.

"Luthor," KF stated.

"He has that robo-bodyguard." He replied.

"They get the point." Tempest stated. "As I was saying, we just need a place to train the new heroes separately. It'll let the Team and the Titans get their jobs done, and it'll make things easier."

"Plus, even if you don't agree, we'll still carry on with our plans." Donna Troy folded her arms over her chest.

Their former mentors glanced at one another. Batman cleared his throat. "What are the conditions?" He asked.

The five former protégés looked at one another. "I'm sorry, what?" Donna said.

"If we change our minds and agree to follow along with your plans, what are the terms and conditions of the agreement?" He clarified.

The ex-protégés leaned in close and whispered to one another for a short moment. They felt all eyes on them as they silently discussed the conditions. Nightwing nodded and the five of them pulled away. "For starters, we won't be sticking to a single mentor so don't expect one of us to do so." Nightwing stated. "A mentor per day is more like it. Every member of the League, Team, and Teen Titans will have to mentor, be a combat instructor, and act as a _den-mother _when needed."

"We also require our _own_ headquarter." Tempest added. "The Team currently shares the Watchtower since the destruction of Mount Justice."

"What do you have in mind?" Superman asked.

"Underground, but we'll stray away from the location of the Batcave." Red Arrow stated. "We'll also need some sort of transportation other than the Zeta-Tubes."

"Bio-Ship?" Martian Manhunter guessed with a sigh.

"You got it." He replied.

"Is that all?" Green Arrow asked.

"That's all." Nightwing nodded.

Batman stood up from his seat. The eight other League members looked at him. "All those in favor of ratifying the results?" Batman asked, standing up from his seat.

"I!" All of the League members replied in unison, some even raising up their hands to prove it.

"All those oppose?" Batman said.

There was a silence. "Then we are adjourned." The Dark Knight stated before taking his seat next to the Man of Steel. "You can begin with your plans, but someone will have to be running the operations."

"I will," Nightwing volunteered.

"Dude, you're already taking care of the Titans." Kid Flash stated.

"I can handle it," He stated.

"But, Dick-"

"I said I can handle it, I've been running the Teen Titans since I was sixteen." Nightwing stated. "I think I can manage."

"Very well then, that makes you responsible for everything concerning the well-beings of the new heroes." Wonder Woman nodded.

"I fully accept that responsibility." He replied.

"Alright, let's begin with the operations." Superman stated.

* * *

**And that, my boys and girls, is how the L.O.T came to be in case you were all wondering. So, I pretty said everything I wanted to say at the beginning of the chapter, R&R.**

**Goal: 10 Reviews (please!)**

* * *

**NOTICE: I would like everyone to fill out the following below (This for wardrobe update)**

**Winter:**

**Spring:**

**Summer: **

**Fall:**

**Sub-Zero Climates: (your OC needs a uniform that'll be able to keep them warm, and withstand, in a place with a sub-zero climate like Siberia.)**


End file.
